maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lorak990
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleStory Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lorak990 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MetalHarpey (Talk) 20:03, 17 November 2011 Helping out Thanks for your edits, right now I can't think of anything that is in particular need of updating (though the crafting quests still need to be udated to their current names). Could you check the To do list and see if you can get some of the images? There is a number of missing monster pages, map pages and npc pages as well. If you are good at writing articles, it would be a great help if you started a page on the main aspects of the game (hiring friends, the shop; intro to jobs, equip, skills etc.) One question, could you teach me how to get the images from the game? Right now we're filling in the information as we go, and searching for the images on MS databases/screenshoting them, but sometimes we miss things like that. Is it just a matter of finding the correct link (or modifying the links you have put up) or is there a list somewhere? Cuz the share pic link for example, kind of hard to know which quest it is for (unless it is a map quest, skill quest etc). Sorry that was kind of long, I'm pretty new at running wikis, and finding the source images of games (thats a lie, I cant find them at all). Glad to have someone with experience here on the wiki :D. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 02:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) A guide would be really helpful, then we could get the images and info faster :D Does MSA have any references to the quests? If they do, then we can fill in the quests much faster and easier. Thank you for your help! -- 5Celcious (Talk) 21:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Daily Bonus Rollback If you would have looked at the information you edited on the page, you would have seen that you incorrectly posted information. There is an obvious pattern that the Daily Bonus follows, every day ending in a 0 getting a food item and every day ending in 5 getting a skill permit or golden key. You must have placed the wrong data in the wrong sections, because you added x amount of gold, where x was the same amount of gold in the day previously. I seriously suck ass at explaining things,so this probably didn't make any sense. Basically, the Daily Bonus follows a pattern, and the data you enetered did not fit the pattern. Some entries of yours were actually the previous day's bonus, so you probably read the data from the game incorrectly and inputted it wrong. Info checking Hey, can you check the Heart Level EXP requirements and monster info from nexon's source files? I'm not sure if the Heart Level requirements have changed between updates and would be really hard to manually check them. That is also true for monster exp, magic stone, gold and equip drops (for Steep Downhill and Florina Beach). If you can find any good source files with list information, it would be really useful to post the link if possible. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 02:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC)